<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jason and Jason by wingsyouburn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186010">Jason and Jason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn'>wingsyouburn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jason Scott (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Jasons cross paths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jason and Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth, with the prompt: <i>anything that's been rebooted or adapted, any character, meeting your counterpart.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason's palms sweat, and he wipes them on his jeans, connected to this man like they're the same person, but not at the same time, because Jason has made more mistakes than this perfect person could ever have. The man stops, looks over, and time stands still, brown eyes meeting blue, recognizing the power that connects them, binds them, to the Morphing Grid. </p><p>"Hey," Jason Lee Scott says, nodding to him, "I've been waiting for you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>